icewingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Spero (Hope's Song)
She is the leader of a group of cats later called the Frost-tipped souls. She is also the one who talks at the full and half meetings along with her second, Scythe. She is allied with Ruby, Flicker, and later Raven. She is shown to love the ancient stories of prides of lions, tribes of tigers, and packs of leopards and cheetahs. History/Biography Before Spero is born to Flame and Honey Bee who name her Spero, actual name Hope's Song, which means hope, as she is their only surviving kit. She later comforts her mother when her father disappears/is presumed dead. Frost-Tipped Claws Spero is first found watching the body of her dead mother and later fighting off some carrion birds who are trying to eat the deceased cat. She then buries her mother and walks on to get away from the cave she had been living in since she was a kit. She walks off and finds Ruby, a fox desperately in need of a healer which Spero later finds. The healer, Mint, says Flicker, Ruby's brother, is blind and it cannot be cured. They here a rustle in the bushes, making Ruby run off into her cave, before 4 cats reveal themselves. One, a pregnant queen, is discovered to be Spero's adopted cousin. Spero talks to her cousin for some time before Tails, her cousin, is about ready to have her kits. The kits are born and Tails and Spero tell a tail of the pride of prides. The group of cats and foxes move on to find a willow tree where they decide to make camp, Spero watching as her group mates find places to sleep. A moon after they arrived, Spero and the rest of a her patrol, stumbled upon a tom and his two children. The cats come with them back to camp where the group votes on it they should stay or not. Dagger, who had joined the group only a few moons ago with his sister Scythe, was the only one who voted against them staying. The cats Smoky, the father, Leaf, his daughter, and Hive, his son, stay are are shone around by Dagger. Later, Claw asks if Leaf can be his second, or apprentice, and Spero agrees. She seems to be possessed as she says the words of a proper ceremony. Description She is a gorgeous black tabby with a white tuxedo like markings but with a longer white belly and a white tail tip. She has long claws and a long tail. She is said to have Icy blue eyes that reflect her soul which is as cold as frost but flares with flame, giving her eyes an orange tint when she is passionate for something. Personality She is very strong but she hides behind a mask of shyness that often makes her seen as weak. Sooner or later she finally drops her mask and reveals her brave, kind, ambitious (not too much, she isn't Tigerstar), and loving true self Trivia * Mint is her cousin as Mint's mother was Flame's sister. * She is the only surviving true relative of Morning Mist, also known as Mist. * Mist gave Spero one of her three souls before she was born as she was to be still born. ** Mist sensed a great destiny for her and brought her back, giving her her first soul.